


Shared Penpals

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cute, Even I'm confused, F/M, I have no idea how I'll end this, I think I went a little screwy with the family trees, elementry schoolers, no sburb, probably with something cheezy like 'And they lived Happily Ever After'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane never liked school. The only friend she'd ever made was her penpal, Jake, who lived somewhere in the middle of the ocean, and all the kids in school bullied her. That is, until the new boy moves in from Texas.</p><p>Dirk didn't talk to many people except his penpal, Roxy, who lived all the way somewhere in upstate New York, and nobody really made an effort to reach out to him. That is, until he moved to Seattle and met a really nice girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   "What a nerd!"

   "You're ugly!"

   "You think you're soooo smart!"

   They were all shouting and taunting and pushing her around. Jane didn't know what to do. If she said something, they'd just call her weak. If she fought back, they'd turn her words against her or call her mean or something horrible like that. She didn't know what to do, and she felt like she was going to cry.

   "Leave her alone!", someone shouted.

   Jane opened her eyes and saw the new boy standing in front of her. He was from Texas, and had been in class for about a week. In fact, the only reason the other kids just now started picking on her again was because they had all been too distracted by him arriving to care about her. Even though he was from Texas, he had a really thick urban accent, so he probably wasn't from the hill country or the boondocks or whatever it was called. He was about an inch taller than who had been the tallest kid in class, and he was pretty skinny. He styled his hair in an incredibly specific way, and everyone had been curious about it. But he was also really anti-social and hardly talked unless the teacher asked him a question, which he always got right. He was pretty good at telling jokes, too, but Jane didn't always get them. All in all, nobody really had an opinion of him outside of, 'He's pretty smart.' or 'He's really funny.'

   Jane was terrible with names, but she did remember that he'd told everyone he had a penpal in New York who called him DiStri. That was how she remembered him, since she had one, too. Although he was somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean.

   "Oooo, what're you gonna do, lover-boy?"

   "Keep makin' fun of her and find out!", he spat back. Jane was positive she'd heard that somewhere before.

   "You think you're so tough?"

   "Wow, you're making this reference really easy.", DiStri smirked, "I'll _prove_ just how tough I am! What do you have in mind?"

   It was then Jane finally remembered. He was repeating lines from My Little Pony. Did he seriously watch that?

   "Alright, we'll settle this one fair and square.", one kid said, raising his fist.

   "I'm positive this isn't fair.", DiStri told them.

   "What, you afraid of losing?"

   "I meant unfair for you, stupid."

   The kid's face turned red and he lunged for DiStri, who sidestepped him and pushed Jane out of the way. The kid tripped and fell on his face. Then another kid came running up. DiStri kicked the back of his knee and the kid fell down, but not before he grabbed hold of DiStri's shoulders. DiStri easily bent in half and used the other kid's shoulders as a launching point for a flip. After he stuck the landing he looked out at the other kids.

   "Anyone else?", he asked. Everyone shook their heads and quickly made themselves scarce. DiStri turned to Jane.

   "You okay?", he inquired.

   "Yes.", Jane replied.

   "Good.", he said, and began walking off.

   "Wait!", Jane called after him.

   "Hm?", he stopped and turned around.

   "Th- thank you."

   "No problem.", and he turned around again. Jane stood there for a few seconds before walking after him.

   "Um, so," she said as she caught up with him, "you were saying Rainbow Dash's lines earlier."

   "Yeah.", He replied, "You watch MLP?"

   "Yes...?"

   "You've never heard that acronym for the show, have you?"

   "Um, no.", Jane confessed.

   "It's just something Bronies call it to make it sound cooler, I guess."

   "Yeah, I've never met a boy who watched it."

   "It's fun, and it's sort of a break from my Bro's work. I like to think my interest in it is ironic."

   "Your Bro? Ironic?"

   "Yeah, I live with him. I have no idea where our parents are, or if we're even related, but he says to call him bro, so that's just what I call him, and the fact that I'm not all that sincere or committed to the whole Brony thing is exactly what makes it ironic."

   "Oh. What does your Bro do?"

   "Long story I'd rather not get into. What about you? I hear you're some sort of heiress to a cake company."

   "Something like that... that doesn't really stop other kids from picking on me, though."

   "Well then, maybe I can."

   Jane blushed, "Um, really? You'd do that?"

   "I see no reason not to. My Bro always tells me, never leave a damsel in distress. You gotta rescue her until she's all damseled out, and no longer in distress."

   "Hoo hoo, yeah, I guess you have a point."

   DiStri snickered, "What was that?"

   "What was what?"

   "That thing you did. Was that laughing or something?"

   "What's wrong with my laugh?"

   "It's perfect. Nobody should be able to laugh like that, it should be illegal or something."

   "Hoo hoo hoo! Well, looks like I'm a fugitive."

   "That's right, I'm gonna have to take you to the fungeon. Trying to escape will result in the rotting of crooked teeth and suspension of baking privileges."

   "How'd you know I like to bake?"

   "Well, it makes sense, considering you're kind of the heiress to a big brand. What does Betty Crocker not have her gnarled claws in?"

   "Unfortunately, the postal service. It takes, like, three months to get anything to and from my penpal."

   "You have one, too?"

   "Yeah, his name's Jake, you might like him. Hey! Maybe you could send him something."

   "That is the best idea I have ever heard. Maybe we could both share penpals or something."

   "Great idea! Um, what was your penpal's name?"

   "Roxy, but I always call her RoLal."

   "Like how she calls you DiStri?"

   "Yeah."

   "Well, Jake and I just call each-other by our first names. Speaking of which, what's yours?"

   "Didn't I tell everyone?"

   "You did, I'm just terrible at remembering names."

   "Hah, well, it's Dirk, Dirk Strider."

   "Good day Mr. Strider," said Jane shaking his hand, "my name is Miss Jane Crocker."

   "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crocker."

   "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

   "But I must insist, such a lovely lady has surely met a more worthy fellow of such flattery."

   "Uhm...", Jane blushed, "Lovely.... uh..."

   Dirk smirked, "Don't tell me nobody's ever called you pretty."

   "Well, nobody I'm not related to, no. I mean, I sent Jake a picture in my last letter, but it's only just now getting there, and then I have to wait another month and a half to get anything back from him."

   "Then let me be the first to say, you look ravishing."

   Jane was positive her face was pink by now.

   "I... uh... But- but I'm all chubby and my skin is way too pale and I need glasses and my hair is too short and-"

   "You're warm and soft, your skin looks just like snow white's, your glasses go nicely with your eyes, and your hair is cute and curly."

   Jane was positive her face was the same shade as her glasses. Dirk just continued to smile at her.

   "I'm definitely telling Roxy about this."

   "Oh no you're not!"

   "Oh yes I am!"

   "No."

   "Yes."

   "No."

   "Yes."

   "Ohhh..."

   Just then, the recess bell rang.

   "We'll continue this later, Race you to class!"

   And with that, he dashed off. Jane was astonished by how quick he was. She didn't even know a third grader could go that fast. She ran after him, and idly wondered how to tell Jake about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month and a half later...

_Dear Jane,_

_I have to say, you look rather nice. If I were to be specific, I'd say your eyes are my favorite feature. Though that may just be me and my thing for girls having to do with the color blue. I'm also really glad you're getting the hang of your new song on piano, I only hope that one day I can visit and hear you play in person. Oh, also, I have awesome news! My grandma got me a computer, and it actually has an awesome internet connection, so I can instant message you if you want! She helped me get an account on this thing called pesterchum. Have you heard of it? I hope you have, so you can make an account. My chumhandle is golgothas Terror, and I hope to hear from you around the time you get this letter. I sent my picture with it, so I hope you enjoy my appearance as much as I do yours. Anyway, that's all for now, you know how uneventful the island can be, so I hope to hear from you sooner than usual._

_Yours truly,_

_Jake English_

   Jane looked at the picture Jake had sent after she finished the letter. He was actually really cute, and she liked his smile. Though the fact that he had a pistol was a bit unusual. She remembered in previous letters that his grandmother had taught him how to shoot, but he said he wasn't nearly as good as her. Dirk got slightly excited when he heard about it. It got him started on how he used to take kendo lessons -which he had to explain was sort of like sword fighting- when he lived in Houston. Jane knew Jake would think that was cool. She felt a little left out until Dirk told her Roxy didn't exactly know anything like that either. Jane couldn't wait to talk to her, she sounded really cool and nice. But at the moment she needed to find out what Pesterchum was and ask her Dad or her Grandpa if she could set up an account.

~2 days after that~

    _DiStri, gess wat! I finally got my mom to agre to let me get a Peserchump acount! You have to get one too so we don't have to wait for the mail every time we want to tell each-oter somthin. It'll be totes awsum!    -RoLal_

   Dirk rolled his eyes and opened a Pesterchum window. Jane had told him to get one so that he could message Jake easily, but when he looked at the letter again, he realized that she hadn't given him her chumhandle. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She'd probably send him a sticky note or something within the next two days if she hadn't already. Dirk folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He grabbed a small key, walking downstairs to the lobby and going to his apartment's mailbox. It just so happened that the Postwoman came through the doors just as he was about to lock the box back up.

   "Oh, hi there!", she greeted him. He nodded.

   "So you've got a letter for someone? Or are you stealing someone else's mail?"

   Dirk smiled, "I have a penpal in New York. I'm expecting another letter from her."

   "Oh, you're who that letter was for."

   "You read my mail?"

   The woman put a hand to her chest, "However can you say such a thing! The mail is sacred, and such is the trust between the mailman -or woman- and the recipient!"

   Dirk snickered, "Good point. Anyway," he locked the box back up and pocketed the key, "tell me if she sends another letter."

   "You mean like...", she said, reaching into her bag, "This one?"

   Dirk took the letter. That was definitely Roxy's address. He opened it up, and it was an index card with a few words hastily scribbled down.

    _btw my handle is tipsyGnostalgic. Message me!_

   Dirk smirked to himself and folded up the card, putting it in his other pocket.

   "Oh, by the way," he paused and looked at her name tag, "Perry, you're probably not going to be delivering any more letters between Roxy and I."

   "What? Why?"

   "We're going to be talking over the internet from now on."

   "Ah, the internet, the perfect, yet simultaneously least reliable postman."

   "Yeah, it's definitely debatable. Anyway, good luck."

   "You too. Don't go reading other peoples' mail."

   And with that, Dirk walked upstairs, leaving Perry to look through the rest of the boxes for anyone else who might actually still send letters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later

   Jane's compuer pinged and she minimized the window she had where she was writing her summer reading project. Roxy was messaging her.

[TG began pestering GG]

TG: Jane!

TG: JANE?

GG: Calm down, it's been two seconds.

TG: sry, but I hav news!

TG: i think DiStri might be into u or somthin

GG: What?

TG: like, srsly, he's been doing thes suttle lil thins and it's just

TG: so obvius.

TG: *obvious

TG: *subtle

GG: What subtle things?

TG: liek, he's been askin what yu might think would be an awsom thing t do

TG: or, what... um... well, then he gets kinda weird when he taks abut you

TG: *talks

TG: *about

GG: ...

GG: I don't think I believe you.

TG: no, srsly, look, I'll paste th convo

TG: *the

TG: TT: You've been talking to Jane a lot lately, right?

TG: TG: yeh

TG: TG: *yeah

TG: TT: Okay, well, does she say anything about the stuff she likes?

TG: TG: your the one who actulaly lives wit her

TG: TG: wel, sorta.

TG: TG: *actually

TG: TT: No, not as in her favorite color or something dumb like that.

TG: TT: Like... what would be the best thing to do EVER.

TG: TG: I dunno, y dont u aske hr

TG: TG: *ask her

TG: TT: No, I- nevermind.

TG: and then we kep ttalkin and he kept acting like that evry tim you were mentond

TG: *... you get it

GG: ... I mean, I knew that he liked hanging out and everything, but...

GG: I'm sorry, this is a bit much to process.

TG: take ur time

GG: ...

TG: ...

TG: alright, time's up!

TG: do yu like him or not, I needs the deets

GG: What?

TG: I hav to admit, I'm a teensy bit jellus

GG: ... You are?

TG: of course!

TG: bcs Dirk is a prty awesome sude.

TG: *pretty

TG: *sund

TG: *dude

TG: I should know

TG: I've like

TG: known him since I was abbibl to wrie

TG: *able

TG: *write

GG: I guess I just didn't think he'd like me that way.

GG: I mean, I remember when we first met he complimented me, but

GG: I'd always thought he was just trying to make me feel better.

TG: y wuold you think that?

TG: *would

GG: Well, he'd been new in class for about a week and some kids were bullying me, so he started...

TG: started wat?

GG: None of them realized it at the time, but he was

GG: quoting

GG: Rainbow Dash.

TG: WAT?!

TG: OMG

TG: LOLING ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW

TG: THAT IS SO DIRK!

GG: Yeah, then he sort of beat two of them up and started walking off.

TG: aw man, I wanna hav seen that!

GG: Then I followed after him and we started talking.

GG: So when he started complimenting me, i sort of assumed he just wanted to make me feel better.

TG: did it work?

GG: Of course it did, he's actually surprisingly good at giving compliments considering his exterior.

TG: yeh

TG: n e ways, i gotta do my homwerk, c u!

TG: *homework

[TG ceased pestering GG]


	4. Chapter 4

   Dirk poised his fingers over they keys, having no idea what he was going to say. He didn't really know if Jake was the best person to ask romantic advice from, but Roxy would turn right around and tell Jane everything. She probably already had. So, Jake was the only person he could talk to. Unless he asked his bro... Yeah, Jake was definitely the only option. It was always really intimidating talking to Dave.

[TT began pestering GT]

TT: Jake?

GT: Dirk!

GT: How are you doing my good bro?

TT: ...

TT: Fine.

TT: But...

GT: What is it?

GT: You can tell me.

TT: You've known Jane longer, so...

TT: I was wondering if

TT: If you knew what she might like.

GT: Well, she's not very secretive about that kind of thing.

GT: I mean no offense, but is that mind of yours becoming dull?

TT: N-no!

TT: I mean,

TT: What would she like...

TT: in a guy.

GT: Oh?

GT: OH!

GT: So you're sweet on her?

TT: If that's corny old man for I might have a crush on her, then yes.

TT: I'm 'sweet on her'.

GT: Heh

GT: Well, she loves her mustacio'd comedians, I can say that much.

GT: She's never actually confided things like what you're thinking of to me, so you're on your own beyond that.

GT: Maybe you should ask Roxy.

TT: Jake.

GT: What?

TT: Jake!

GT: Well?

TT: Jaaaaaaaake!

GT: Oh good grief

GT: not you too.

TT: All of us have known this for a while, but since you seem to be out of the loop

TT: Let me enlighten you.

TT: ROXY'S TERRIBLE AT KEEPING SECRETS!

GT: Wait, this is a secret?

TT: No, Jake

TT: Jane and I have been keeping our relationship from the only two friends we have in the world.

TT: We've recently hit a bump in the road and we're seeking advice from said friends while still trying to keep things under wraps.

TT: However I have failed miserably.

GT: ...

TT: I'm being sarcastic.

GT: Okay, okay

GT: I get it, it's a secret.

   "What's a secret?", someone said from behind Dirk. He would've jumped if he weren't positive of who it was. He wasn't easy to startle.

   "Nothing.", he told his bro.

   "You sure?", Dave asked, "The previous sarcasms and all caps suggest otherwise."

   "How long have you been standing there, anyways?"

   "Somewhere around 'Not you too'.", he said the last part with a purposefully terrible English accent, which he always did whenever he read something Jake wrote ever since he found out his last name was English.

   "Well, he's saying more stuff now, so if you don't mind."

   "Oh, not at all.", Dave said, sitting down in another nearby chair. Dirk rolled his eyes and began reading through what Jake had been saying.

GT: Still, you can't keep it a secret forever.

GT: Maybe I could pick her brain for you.

GT: Hold on.

TT: No, Jake.

TT: Jake!

TT: Jake English, I swear

GT: Okay, she says

GT: GG: Oh good grief!

GT: GT: What? What is it?

GT: GG: Roxy just got through telling me she suspects Dirk fancies me.

GT: GG: Please tell me you're asking me this as some elaborate joke.

GT: GT: How'd she-

GT: GT: I mean,

GT: GT: Looks like he's messaging me now.

GT: GT: Hold on for a moment.

TT: ...

TT: Jake.

GT: ...

TT: You

TT: little

TT: blockheaded

TT: dork!

TT: I get distracted for all of two seconds and this happens!

GT: Um...

GT: Are you okay?

TT: NO!

TT: Now she knows and I can't do anything about it

TT: and she's probably going to think I'm being som kind of cagey coward or something

TT: or...

TT: What does that even mean?!?!

GT: What does what mean?

TT: What she said.

TT: What's wrong with me?

TT: Why doesn't she like me?

TT: Or, I guess, why did she freak out about it.

GT: Are you sure you're not the one freaking out?

TT: I'm pretty sure I have a good reason to freak out!

GT: Okay, you're right.

GT: Proceed.

TT: What is there to proceed with?

TT: She doesn't like me. That's that.

GT: You sure?

GT: I still have the chat window open, and she's still talking.

TT: She is?

TT: What's she saying?

GT: GG: ...

GT: GG: Well, I don't mean offense to either of you by that.

GT: GG: I just...

GT: GG: I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed by it all.

GT: GG: I mean

GT: GG: Dirk is...

GT: GG: Well, that's just the problem

GT: GG: I can't quite pin him down.

GT: GG: To tell the truth, any kind of romantic relationship kind of scares me.

GT: GG: That's why I reacted the way I did.

GT: GG: It was enough that the boy who...

GT: GG: Nevermind.

GT: GG: It was a bit much to handle that Dirk seemed to like me as far as Roxy logic is concerned.

GT: GG: I'm sorry if I made you feel bad I just

GT: GG: I wasn't at all ready for the idea that both the boys I know could have a crush on me.

TT: ...

GT: I'm currently messaging her if you want to know anything.

TT: ...

TT: She should probably know that Roxy's logic is flawless.

GT: Alrighty, anything else?

TT: Tell her...

TT: You know what, nevermind, I'll tell her myself.

GT: Alright, mate.

GT: Good luck.

[TT ceased pestering GT]

   "I knew it.", Dave said.

   "Knew what?"

   "That you liked her."

   "Since when?"

   "About three minutes ago when you began freaking out."

   Dirk rolled his eyes again.

   "Come to think of it," Dave pondered, "you don't really bring her over much, do you?"

   "We hang out at her place."

   "Speaking of which, you always walk back home. I don't think I've ever even seen her house."

   "So?"

   "So," said Dave, "being the incredibly responsible guardian I am-"

   "You once spent the entire grocery budget on apple juice and orange soda. The evidence is still in the back of the fridge."

   "Being the semi-responsible older sibling figure I am, I feel the need to at least meet the girl my lil' bro has a crush on."

   "... fine. I'll ask her when you can come over."

   Dirk turned to the computer and opened a new chat window.

[TT began pestering GG]


	5. Chapter 5

TT: Uh

TT: Jane?

   Jane had been afraid of this. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to... She was afraid. Pop-pop had always said to face problems head on, so did her dad... and Jake. They were all rather similar in hindsight.

TT: I'm guessing you know by now.

TT: About...

GG: Your...

TT: Yeah, that.

TT: Jake sent me the transcripts.

GG: Huh? What transcripts?

TT: He started asking...

TT: What did he ask you.

GG: ...

GG: I don't think I should say.

TT: Point taken.

TT: Well, he sent me your response to whatever he said.

TT: Then he copied what you said after he started talking to me again.

GG: ...

GG: He really has no concept of privacy.

TT: If we're to believe what he says, it makes sense.

TT: Growing up in the middle of the ocean secluded from everything isn't really a good way to maintain standards of privacy.

GG: You have a point.

GG: I'll have to teach him some basic internet etiquette.

TT: Yeah.

GG: ...

GG: So

GG: You saw what I said?

TT: Yeah, but I didn't completely understand it.

TT: What did you mean when you were talking about me?

GG: Well...

GG: I always sort of thought of you as a sort of...

GG: Oh, you'll think it's silly.

TT: I thought your laugh was silly.

GG: You still do.

TT: I can't help it.

GG: Neither can I.

TT: Point is, whatever you have to say

TT: I promise I'll take you seriously.

GG: I don't know if I want you to take me seriously.

TT: Too late.

TT: Lay it on me.

GG: You were kind of like

GG: a sort of

GG: knight I guess.

TT: A knight?

GG: Yeah.

GG: You made me happy and you promised you'd stay with me.

GG: It's a bit old fashioned at best, and I guess I just...

TT:...

TT: I think

TT: if I were anything

TT: I'd be more like

TT: a prince maybe.

GG: Huh? Why?

TT: Knight implies you're completely dedicated to a person and a cause.

TT: I just came in because I saw something I didn't like

TT: and I met you.

TT: Sort of like the dude who heard Rapunzel singing up in her tower.

GG: Oh.

GG: But he saw something he liked.

TT: Oh, you get it.

GG: Hoo hoo, yeah.

TT: That's one thing I liked.

GG: What?

TT: Your laugh.

GG: I thought you said you thought it was silly.

TT: I love silly things.

TT: And you just happen to be quite the silly girl.

GG: ...

TT: So... my bro wanted to know

TT: If we could both come over later instead of just me.

TT: He says, quote

TT: 'I feel the need to at least meet the girl my lil' bro has a crush on'

GG: Hoo hoo

GG: He sounds nice.

TT: You say that about everyone you haven't met.

GG: Because they all seem like nice people.

TT: Point taken.

TT: So can he?

GG: Huh?

TT: Can he come over with me the next time we hang out?

GG: Oh, sure!

GG: I'm sure Dad and Pop-pop will be fine with it!

TT: Great.

TT: See you then.

[TT ceased pestering GG]


	6. Chapter 6

   Dirk walked up the driveway to Jane's door with his bro.

   "Now remember," he told him, "do not say anything about it smelling like cake in there. Do not mention Nick Cage or any comedians and do not under any circumstances say anything about the pictures or knickknacks."

   "So I have to talk about myself?", Dave raised his eyebrow and Dirk thought it over.

   "Okay, just don't say anything about comedians or Nick Cage."

   They got to the door and Dave knocked. Jane's grandpa answered the door and Dave froze.

   "... Joh- gah!", he was cut off when the man pulled him into a tight hug.

   "Dave! It's been forever!"

   "It's been thirteen years.", Dave wheezed.

   "Exactly!", he shouted, releasing his grip. "You're still wearing those?", he asked, pointing to his shades.

   "Of course. They're awesome."

   "And you said you weren't sentimental."

   "Can someone tell me what's going on here?", Dirk interrupted.

   "Oh! Dirk! I forgot you were coming over!"

   "Pop-pop," a voice said coming downstairs, "what's all the ruckus... about...", Jane looked up at Dave. For some reason, she hadn't expected him to look the way he did, even though she wasn't sure what she had expected him to look like. He wasn't quite deathly pale, but he was almost paper white. He was only about an inch shorter than the door frame and he had strawberry blonde hair, unlike Dirk, who was platinum blonde. She also noticed he had freckles. Those caught her off-guard.

   "Ahem.", she found her sentence again, "Why was there so much noise down here?"

   Dave turned his head to her grandpa and asked,

   "You want to tell her?"

   "You never explain things, this should be good practice."

   "Brilliant idea.", Dave intoned sarcastically.

   "Will you two just cut to the chase?", Dirk interposed.

   "Alright, alright, I'll explain.", Jane's grandpa conceded, "Dave and I used to be neighbors... sort of..."

   "What do you mean, sort of?", Jane investigated. She even leaned in and scrunched up her nose like she does when she pretends to be one of those private eyes from the thirties or something. Dirk loved that face.

   "I was sort of a...", Dave began.

   "Street urchin?", the old man filled in.

   "Yes. Exactly."

   "So you were homeless?", Jane prodded.

   "You could say that.", Dave said.

   "What about your parents?"

   "..."

   "Let's not get into that.", Jane's grandpa suggested, "The point is, I met him and he sort of went off on his own when he turned eighteen, and I haven't seen him until now. Seriously, Dave, you could've written me at least."

   "You know I'm terrible at remembering addresses. Besides, where would I mail it from?"

   "So you literally left without any plans whatsoever as to what you were going to do?", he inquired.

   "Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound irresponsible."

   "Apple juice and orange soda.", Dirk said.

   "Which is why I'm only semi-responsible."

   "Oh really?", the other man queried.

   "Okay, okay, I am in no way whatsoever responsible, are you happy now?"

   "Yes."

   "Out of curiosity," Jane said, "when exactly did you two meet?"

   They looked at each-other and Dave said,

   "I was thirteen or so."

   "I was forty-eight... I think."

   "Okay, how old are you now?"

   "... fifty-seven."

   "You were forty-four."

   "Oh! That's right!"

   "Sharp as ever, I see."

   "At least I know the purpose of a refrigerator."

   "Wait, what?", Dirk wondered.

   "Don't ask.", Dave told him.

   "So you're the bro I've been hearing so much about?", Jane said.

   "Yep. That's me."

   "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you two aren't actually related.", she assumed.

   "Well... no, not really.", Dave admitted. Dirk would've been surprised, but the thing that really did surprise him was how little he really cared about it.

   "So how did you come across each-other?"

   "... Hey, weren't you two supposed to be bonding or something?"

   "We were", said Dirk, "but this is much more interesting."

   "What is?", Jane's Dad asked, coming out from his study.

   "Oh! Charles!", Jane's Pop-pop chimed, "This is that boy I've told you about from time to time! Dave, remember?"

   Jane's Dad looked from person to person with a slightly confused look on his face. He walked up to Dave and held out his hand, smiling confidently.

   "A pleasure to meet you, mister Strider."

   "Pleasure's mine.", Dave said, taking the about-eighteen-or-so-years-older man's hand.

   "Well, I'm sure the adults can acquaint themselves.", Dirk stepped in, "How about Jane and I go upstairs and y'all can just sit in front of the TV and converse over Con Air or something?"

   "I thought you told me not to mention Nick Cage.", Dave smirked.

   "Oh, whatever."

   "Come on.", Jane said, "I just got a new poster yesterday, you'll love it!"

   "If you say so."

   They walked upstairs as the other three inhabitants tried to sort out what had happened when.


	7. Chapter 7

   Jane shut the door behind them and looked at Dirk.

   "So... now what?", She asked.

   "I remember you said something about a poster", Dirk said.

   "Right. Right...", Jane trailed off.

   "Don't make it awkward.", Dirk smirked.

   "What do you mean? I'm not."

   "Yes you are. You totally are."

   "I just... I don't know!"

   Dirk shrugged and said,

   "Wanna eavesdrop on the others?"

   "What? No! That's a terrible idea!"

   "Why?"

   "Because... it's rude! And... and..."

   "Don't tell me you're not curious."

   "... Maybe a little, but I think it would be better to just ask questions afterwords."

   "What? And let them find things not to tell us? We gotta find out what they're saying to each-other."

   "... Okay, but if we do this, we have to be stealthy."

   "Stealth is my specialty.", and with that he seemed to blur away and disappear.

   "What the-", Jane looked around.

   "Been working on that one for a while.", she heard someone whisper behind her.

   "Gah!", she jumped back and saw Dirk, standing there with a self-satified smile. "Oh- you-"

   "So we have the stealth down, now we need disguises, in case we're discovered.", he walked over to her chest and opened it up, "Shall I request your expertise in this facet of our investigation."

   Jane stood there for a few seconds then shook her head and smiled.

   "You most certainly may, Mister Strider."

   They rummaged through her chest and came up with ~~horrible~~  flawless disguises, then softly opened the door, walked to the top of the stairs, and peeked out into the living room where their guardians were sitting.

   "-with him.", Dave finished his sentence.

   "What would you want to do?", Jane's grandfather asked.

   "That's what I wanna know! I didn't exactly have any interests aside from getting something to eat when I was his age, so I have no idea what I should suggest or whatever, and he doesn't seem interested in anything I do. He's just sort of... there, and I have to take care of him."

   "Heh."

   "What?"

   "That's almost exactly how you were."

   "What?"

   "You were always just hanging around and wouldn't talk to me for a while. I just made sure you didn't starve to death."

   "... That's different."

   "How?"

   "You were just some guy who decided to bring me into your house because you wanted to help me, I've been raising this kid for probably as long as he can remember, and I still can't wrap my head around him. He's like an enigma, and he's in third grade!"

   "Actually, they're going into fourth grade.", said Jane's father, coming out of the kitchen.

   "I still can't believe you never managed to mention this guy to me.", Dave said.

   "I did too.", Jane's grandpa told him.

   "Then I must have the world's worst memory, because I can't remember his name anymore."

   "Charles.", Jane's Dad reminded him.

   "Do I need to remind you of my name?", Jane's grandfather prodded.

   "No, John, you do not.", Dave informed him.

   "Good.", John said, "How're the cookies coming?", he directed at Charles.

   "They just need a few minutes to cool.", he told him.

   "Great," said Dave, "I'm starving."

   "You're always starving.", John told him. Dave snickered.

   "Old habits I guess.", Dave admitted, "So what about you, Charley, got any child rearing advice?"

   "... I don't particularly know. Jane doesn't hide things from me, but when I try to become closer to her she sort of retracts from me."

   "What exactly do you do?", Dave inquired.

   "It's mostly subtle things like all these paintings of detectives and whatnot."

   "Oh yeah, I was gonna ask about those."

   "Plus I'm always baking things for her and helping her whenever she bakes, but she doesn't seem to like it. I just don't know what else to do."

   "Dude, you're smothering her. People need room to do things on their own."

   "So your detached approach is superior, I take it?"

   "Well... no, but I don't know any other way to raise someone."

   "Neither do I."

   "Excellent points," John said, "however those are not the only ways to raise a child."

   "Do you have more examples?", Dave wondered.

   "Yes. I was adopted, and you would be surprised how strict the baroness was. But my adoptive father was much more lax, he even gave me my 'Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery'. When I was three."

   "You're kidding.", Dave said.

   "Nope. She reprimanded him something awful for that. He also taught me the art of standup."

   "Are you sure you don't mean sitdown, because your jokes require everyone to stay planted in their seats, lest they get hit in the head by a wayward juggling pin."

   Jane snickered and Dave picked it up. He turned his head toward the stairs and Dirk quickly pulled both their heads down. Dave raised his eyebrow and decided to let them be. At least, he was pretty sure they were there, he knew the signs of skulking.

   "You know," he said, "I hope you didn't teach your methods to Jane, because, if so, I think I might fear for Dirk's safety."

   "Hey, I only did prop comedy when you were around."

   "And magic tricks.", Dave added.

   "Yes, and magic tricks. I still do those actually."

   "I have to say, your sleight of hand was never quite up to par."

   "Of course  _you_  would say that. I met you when you tried to pick my pocket."

   "How was I supposed to know you kept a deck of cards on you at all times and that they were surprisingly easy to drop."

   "You weren't.", John and Charles said in unison. Dave smirked.

   "Well at least we know for sure that you two are related."

   John rolled his eyes and Charles raised his eyebrows in a way that can only be described as fatherly.

   "Oh, do you think the cookies are ready?", Dave inquired.

   "Probably.", John said, "Charles, go upstairs and get the kids."

   Dirk took hold of Jane's hand and dashed as fast and silently as he could back into the room. Jane didn't have time to react before Dirk silently closed the door with only a click from the bolt. He quickly took off his disguise and Jane followed suit a bit more slowly.

   "How do you do that?", she marveled.

   "Practice. It also helps if you have long legs and not too much weight to carry."

   "Oh...", Jane trailed off and pinched at her stomach in a sort of dissatisfied manor. Completely unacceptable. Dirk moved her hands from herself and held them in almost a death grip. Jane looked up at him as her face turned red, he smirked and kissed her forehead just as a knock came to the door. Jane jumped and turned around.

   "Yes?", she called to the door. The knob turned and Jane quickly dropped her hands from Dirk before her father poked his head into the room.

   "I've made cookies.", he told them, "Would either of you like some before Dave eats them all."

   "Yes.", they said in unison.

   "Also," Dirk said as he and Jane walked over to the door, "you should probably make more, since my bro's here. A lot more."

   Jane's father raised his eyebrow as they made their way downstairs, then turned around and continued leading them to the kitchen where Dave was wolfing down about three cookies at a time. Jane rushed forward.

   "Calm down! You'll choke!", she chided, attempting to stop his hand as it moved to grab another handful of the still-warm confections. Dave swallowed, then picked up his milk and took a big swallow.

   "Don't worry," he told her, "I have practice. Being a street urchin teaches you things like this."

   "Well, you're going to give yourself indigestion, then," Dirk joined in, "downing so much sugar so quickly and not even chewing it completely."

   "Point taken.", Dave acquiesced.

   "Not to mention you're not going to leave any for everyone else!", John said gesturing to the plate where half the cookies had disappeared, presumably into Dave's stomach. Dave shrugged.

  "Old habits die hard."


	8. Chapter 8

   Roxy sat at her computer petting her cat. She was waiting for a message from Jane. This was getting old. Her Mom was in the other room and was probably scribbling in her 'journal' again. Roxy didn't understand why she didn't just call it a diary. She got a message, but it wasn't from Jane.

[TT began pestering TG]

TT: Roxy?

TG: yeha

TG: *yeah

TT: Can you ask your mom a few questions for me?

TG: why

TT: because

TG: ...

TG: because...

TT: Just because! Could you do that for me?

TG: I dunno, Distri, a lady is entiles to her privavcy.

TG: *entitled

TG: *privacy

TT: Oh, that reminds me, why did you start doing that?

TG: doin wat

TT: Correcting your spelling mistakes.

TT: You never once did that in any of your letters.

TG: I dunno

TG: I just started doin it.

TT: Hm, my inner psychoanalyst wants to rip this to bits.

TG: well you better tell them not to

TG: I don want my brain picked by anyone

TG: especially yu

TG: *you

TT: Okay, okay

TT: You still haven't answered my first question.

TG: huh

TT: About your mom

TT: I wanted you to ask some questions for me.

TG: oh

TG: yeh, I guess I could do that

TG: what's the lightning round

TT: When did she meet my Bro?

TT: Are they related?

TG: anythin els

TG: *else

TT: ...

TT: Are we related?

TG: We?

TG: as in...

TG: you and me?

TT: Yeah, that's all.

TT: Get back to me if you get any answers.

TG: wait!

TT: What?

TG: why would you think were reletas

TG: *related

TT: Something I heard at Jane's place today.

TG: Oh yeah

TG: seh was supposed to give me tih deets on you two's rendezvous

TG: *she

TG: *the

TT: How do you misspell 'she' and 'the' but then spell rondesvouz correctly in the same sentence?

TT: *rendezvous

TG: LOL

TG: neways I'll see if I can squeeze any info out of her

TT: Great, thanks.

[TT ceased pestering TG]

   Roxy pulled herself out of her chair and walked out of her room. Her mom wasn't in her chair anymore, but her journal was right there on the table. Roxy wasn't sure she should, but she was afraid she wouldn't get straight answers if she just asked questions. She sidled up to the tome and picked it up. It. Was.  _Heavy._ She hefted it up and focused on making sure it didn't hit the ground. She then scurried back to her room and closed her door with her foot. When she got to her desk, she plopped it down with a resounding,  _THUNK!_  

   Roxy opened it up and looked at the first page.

    _1995 December 4th_

_Dave gave me a gift for our birth-day! He knows how much I love to read, and says that I'm long-winded, so he gave me this thing. I figured I'd get back at him by writing in it every single day. It should last quite a while. The pages are big, thin and there are thousands of them. Not to mention how small I write, so this should be fun._

   Roxy had to stop there. This thing was older than she was! She quickly flipped to a place closer to today.

    _2005 May 2_

_I let Roxy have a Pesterchum today. I don't know if it's a good idea to let her have free reign over the internet, but I suppose she has to at some point. I'm just glad she isn't out on the streets like Dave and I were._

   What?

   She opened up a chat window and got Dirk on.

[TG began pestering TT]

TG: Dirk!

TG: Dirk!!

TG: Diiiiiiiiirrrrrr

TT: Calm down!

TT: Did you find anything?

TG: they were on the streets

TG: then he gave her the journlay

TG: and she let me have the ineternet

TG: and

TT: Roxy!

TT: Calm down, what is it?

TG: okay, okay

TG: i think my mom is relatd to your bro

TG: *related

TT: Really?

TT: How?

TG: I'm pretty sure they're twins or something?

TG: and she wrote down that they grew up on the streets.

TT: Oh, yeah, he said that.

TG: Dude!

TG: y didn't u tell me!

TT: Sorry, it didn't cross my mind.

TG: alright, I'm afraid she's gonna notice I took her journal

TT: You did what?

TG: so I'm gonna have to type as much down into my computer as possible.

TT: Alright

TT: well, tell me when you have as much down as possible

TT: and see what you find

TG: kk

[TT ceased pestering TG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! TWO MONTH-A-VERSARY!!!!  
> I'm really liking where this is going!


	9. Chapter 9

   Dirk stared at his screen for a few seconds. This was getting interesting.

   "Whatcha doin'?", Dave asked.

   "Um, just chatting with Rox-"

   "How does she know that?", Dave cut in. He was looking at the screen. He sounded... alarmed.

   "Know what?"

   "... Nothing."

   Dave straightened out and walked over to his studio. He seemed tense.

   "... MLP."

   "What?", Dave turned around.

   "I like MLP. I watch it on my computer all the time."

   "What's ML- Oh! You mean-", he snickered a bit and smirked at him, "I've known that for a while now."

   Dirk stared at him.

   "How?"

   "You seriously think I don't go through your internet history?"

   "I- but-..."

   "I have to make sure you don't turn into some kind of criminal, don't I? After all, I am the semi-responsible older sibling figure."

   "How does secretly looking through my internet history make you responsible?"

   "No idea. Rose suggested it."

   "Who?"

   "Roxy's mom."

   "Oh... your sister?"

   Dave flinched.

   "I still have no idea how you two found out so quickly."

   "Roxy read that gigantic journal she carries around."

   "She still writes in that thing?"

   "Apparently."

   "... tell Roxy to tell her to keep it in a better place."

   "Sure."

   Dave turned back around and went all the way to his studio. Dirk had no idea why Dave was so touchy about it. So Roxy was technically his... cousin? Sister? In law? Sort of? He was really fuzzy about it, but he didn't see the big deal.

~meanwhile~

   "So you know.", Roxy nearly fell out of her chair and spun her head around to face her mother.

   "What're you talking about?", she asked innocently. She didn't sound like it at all, though. Suddenly, there was a ping from her computer and she smiled shhepishly to check.

 

TT: Also, my bro said to tell you to tell your mom to put her journal in a better place and basically confirmed they're related in the process.

TT: Anyway, have fun.

 

   "So. You know.", she repeated.

   "Heh, yeah, I... guess I do!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that summer

   "We're what?!?", Dirk shouted, looking at Dave in disbelief.

   "We're going to visit Roxy and Rose.", Dave repeated.

   "This is awesome!", he paused, "Will Jane be able to come?"

   "If we turn it into a road trip instead of going by plane."

   "I vote road trip!"

   "Yeah, but will her Dad vote road trip."

   "Well, come on, we have to go and ask them!"

   Dirk jumped from his place at the computer and the cord to his headphones came out of the jack. Suddenly, the theme song to Gurren Lagann blared through the apartment. He froze and quickly turned the speakers off. Dave stared at him blankly and said,

   "How the heck can you move like that?"

   "What do you mean."

   "Dude, I hardly saw what you did. What do you call that, can you teach me?"

   Dirk looked up at Dave for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

   "Sure... and no, I don't have a name for it."

   "Well, we'll have to think of one before you show it to Roxy."

   "Oh yeah, what do you think the best way to show her would be? Wait, I just realized, I've never heard her voice, and she's never heard mine. What if she hears my voice and she thinks it's weird? What if I say something dumb and she doesn't wanna talk to me anymore- what if-"

   "What if you worry about it so much, we never get there? Come on, we need to get to Jane's house to ask her Dad if she can come with us."

   When they finally got there, Dirk jumped out of the car and dashed to the front door, banging his fist into it.

   "Hold on, will you?", said a voice Dirk didn't recognize. The door opened and a tall old woman with long hair a circular glasses was standing there. "What can I do for you?"

   Dirk stared up at her for a second as Dave came up behind him.

   "Who are you and why are you at Jane's house?", he asked.

   "Pfhahaha! I like you. I'm a friend of the family, Jane should be up in her room."

   "Great, thanks!", he sped past her and up the stairs to Jane's room. He threw the door open and rammed into someone head on.

   "OW!", they shouted. Dirk winced, rubbing his forehead.

   "Sorry.", he said.

   "It's okay.", Dirk suddenly realized this was yet another unfamiliar voice. He looked up and saw a boy about his age with dark hair straightening his glasses. He stood up and held his hand out to Dirk.

   "A bit awkward, meeting like this, don't you think?", was that seriously an english accent? Dirk took the boy's hand and stood up, he noticed Jane coming up to them holding back giggles.

   "I... guess... who are you? And what're you doing at Jane's house?"

   The boy burst out laughing along with Jane.

   "I suppose you wouldn't recognize me.", he said, "It's me! Jake! Jake English!"

   "Jake...",  Dirk studied him for a few seconds before his mind registered, "Oh... Jake!"

   "Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out."

   "Wow, so you actually do have an english accent."

   "Yeah! Where I picked it up will probably forever be a mystery, but everyone's been commenting on it lately.", he smiled. His teeth were crooked, and his grin was almost a bit childish, but, then again, Dirk thought, they were still children. For some reason, he'd felt weird admitting that, even if it was just subconsciously. Dirk smirked back.

   "I remember everyone in class was baffled that I didn't have a southern accent, since I'm from Texas and all. I did pick up some of the y'alls, though."

   "Heh, I could tell from all the conversations I'd had with you."

   "Yeah, so I actually came by to- wait, Jane...", he turned to her with a deeply skeptical look on his face, "Why exactly didn't you tell me Jake was coming over?"

   "I wanted it to be a surprise. He just came by today, so I thought I'd get him situated, and we'd come by tomorrow."

   "Oh, I guess that makes sense, but I just asked his grandmother who she was and why she was at your house."

   Jake snickered.

   "Let me guess, she said something along the lines of, 'I like you'?"

   "Yes, that's exactly what she said."

   They started laughing again.

   "Why don't we all go downstairs.", Jane suggested, "My Dad should be done with the cookies by now."

   "That sounds smashing.", Jake agreed.

   "Sign me up, we need to get down there before my Bro eats them all again."

   "Again?", Jake queried as they strode down the hallway.

   "It's become a sort of tradition.", Jane explained, "How many cookies can Dirk's brother stuff into his face before we get downstairs?"

   Jake chuckled and picked up his pace.

   "Then I guess we'd better hurry up."

   "Absolutely.", Dirk concurred and dashed down to the landing, looking behind him to Jake's shocked face and Jane's which could only be described as saying 'you just couldn't help yourself'.

   "Well, aren't you two coming?"

   Jake shook his had and began galloping down the stairs.

   "Right, of course. Um, what do you call that trick?"

   "I don't have a name for it yet," Dirk said, "but I feel like I need to think of something before we visit Roxy."

   "Wait, you're visiting Roxy?", Jane asked, "Can Jake and I go too?"

   "That would be awesome!", Jake exclaimed.

   "Well, we'd have to ask your guardians first, but I don't see the problem."

   They were about halfway through the living room when Jane's grandfather came out of the kitchen.

   "You three may want to see this.", he said, waving them in. They looked at each-other inquisitively as they walked inside and saw his point. Dave was sitting in a chair with Jake's grandma standing next to him and sitting right there in the middle of the table was a completely untouched plate of cookies.

   "Okay," Dirk said, "what happened, and why are half of the cookies not gone already?"


	11. Chapter 11

   Jane munched her cookie as Dave, John, Jake's Grandma (whose name, she'd figured out through conversation, was Jade) chatted back and forth. Jane's father sat there looking between the three of them slightly suspiciously, as if he thought something bad was going to happen, but nothing ever did.

   "So, are we going to talk about what we came here to ask in the first place?", Dirk asked, looking up from his milk. A light seemed to go on in Dave's head.

   "Oh! Right, we were wondering if we could kidnap Jane and take her to New York."

   "Bro!", Dirk shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Dave snickered.

   "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

   "So what did you really want to ask?", Jane's father queried.

   "Oh, I was being serious.", Dave replied, "We wanted to ask your permission to take her cross-country to see Roxy. You know, that internet friend of theirs."

   "You make it sound all suspicious.", Dirk said flatly.

   "That's the point, little dude."

   "I want to go too!", Jake wedged in.

   "Okay, suspicious phrasing aside," John cut in, "How long would it even take to get there? And how long would they be staying?"

   "Oh, I forgot to look that up." Dave said, "Hold on.", he pulled out his phone and started tapping at it. "Okay, Google says it would take about forty-two hours if we just drove along non-stop, but we'd have to factor in traffic, food, and bathroom breaks, not to mention stopping to smell the roses... well, now I wanna make a pun about Rose, but I can't think of anything. Anyway, I calculate the entirety of the trip would take about 58 hours."

   "How many days is that?", Jake wondered.

   "About two and less than a half.", Dirk answered him.

   "Which means we'll have to assume it would actually take around three days.", Jane added.

   "So you're not even stopping at any hotels to give yourself a break from driving?", Jade needled Dave, "Wouldn't you be a danger to other travelers?"

   "Don't worry about it," Dave told her, "I have experience with running on fumes. It's not any experience I'm proud of, but it'll be plenty to get us to New York and back in one piece. I'm not so sure about anyone we may crash into, though. Oh, by the way, do you guys wanna take the scenic route, or the long way?"

   "Hold on," Jane's Dad protested, "we haven't given you permission to take the children on an unsupervised road trip to the other side of the country yet."

   "Aw, please Dad!", Jane pouted.

   "Yet.", he reminded her, "Can you promise me you'll return her within the end of the month?"

   "You can count on me to make sure the little lady doesn't get genuinely kidnapped in, like, the middle of Minnesota's epic summer snowdrifts."

   Jade and John snickered as Jane's Dad nodded sagely.

   "Very well, but I think you should ask my Aunt here if you can take Jake along."

   "AUNT?!?!", Dirk, Jane and Jake screeched.

   "Oh, we forgot to mention that, didn't we?", Jade warbled.

   "Like hell you forgot!", Jake burst out, but when he got a death glare from all the adults in the room (not counting Dave) he sheepishly sank down into his chair, mumbling, "I-I mean, we've been talking to each-other forever and nobody bothered to tell either of us."

   "Does this make us cousins or...", Jane asked.

   "It makes you siblings.", Jade told her.

   "WHAT?!?", Jane and Jake were both out of their chairs now, and everyone had completely forgotten the cookies.

   "Jade!", Jane's grandfather protested, "I wanted to tell them!"

   "You're not fit to deliver bombshells.", she told him.

   "Sure.", he replied flatly.

   Dirk and Dave just sort of looked on, dumbfounded.

   "Why didn't you say anything?", Jane started rattling off questions at light speed, trying to make it make sense, "Why weren't we living together in the first place? Why are we just now getting to know? Who's older? Are we supposed to be twins or something? When did you decide to move him to the middle of the ocean?!?"

   "Calm down, Jane.", her father tried to console her.

   "No! No I shalln't calm down! I want answers, and I want them now!"

   There was a silence before Jade spoke up.

   "Well, first things first, yes, Jake can go on the road trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I just sort of lost where the story thread was going and had to re-work some things in my head! (that and school is being a huge jerk)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, update, I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting this thing on hiatus because I have, like, six other things I'm writing literally at the same time so I need to find a way to juggle things, and since it is nowhere near summer where I am, I think I'll be putting this off until spring since Texas seems to think that's when summer is! Until then, be patient and maybe try checking out what I actually am working on. Byyeee! <3

TG: this is awesome!!!!

GG: I know!

TG: BEST. SUMMER. EVER!!!!!!

GG: I KNOW!!!

TG: promise you'll send pictures from the roadtrip!

GG: Of course! It's going to be great!

GG: I'm still kind of worried about Dirk's Bro, though.

GG: I certainly hope we don't end up crashing in the middle of the night.

TG: don chu worry.

TG: I shall be watching over you fro afaf

GG: Afaf?

TG: yes Janey, afaf.

GG: Alrighty then, have fun from afaf. :B

TG: Oh, I will.

GG: See you soon!

TG: u 2!

[GG ceased pestering TG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm suuuper sorry, it's just that I'm a bit stumped on the roadtrip, so I've decided to give you a bite sized hype chapter, hope all y'all enjoy! Also, I'm gonna delay any other chapters until after new year's because these next few chapters are supposed to ooze summer roadtrip, which I can't seem to tap into with all the seasonal stuff. Hope you all have a very merry Christmas, and the world's best New Year! U3U~<3


End file.
